


Harry/Ron Drabbles

by mk_malfoy, Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/mk_malfoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles I have written where Harry and Ron are together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

Author: [](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/)  
Prompt: "Storm"  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Category/Warnings: angst

A/N: Written for the harryron100 LJ community

 

**~*~**

Harry stood as the rain fell, and as the thunder and lightening put on a show around him.

"Harry, you shouldn't be here; come home."

Harry turned to Ron and shook his head. "This is my home, Ron."

Ron took Harry's hands in his. "There's nothing left, Harry. It's gone, love. Come on, you need sleep." Ron pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around Harry's shivering body.

Harry allowed himself to be led away but he looked back over his shoulder one last time. Hogwarts, his home for six years was no more. There was nothing but rubble now.


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Aftermath

Title: Payback  
Author: [](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/)  
Prompt: "shackles"  
Rating: R for language  
Word Count: 100  
Category/Warnings: language

Date: April 16, 2007  
A.N: Sequel to [Aftermath](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/122563.html) \-- you don't have to read that first but it would make more sense if you did.  
A/N II: Thanks to [](http://hedwigs-bane.livejournal.com/profile)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://hedwigs-bane.livejournal.com/) for giving me the idea to write a sequel.  
A/N III: Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/)

~*~

Running and almost out of breath, Ron caught up with Harry. "Don't do this, please."

"And why not?" He opened the door and entered the room filled with Death Eaters and one bastard of a Dark Lord…all soulless and all shackled to the wall. "I don't care that he can't do anything. I want to see him bleed and I want to see him die. The bastard may not feel it, but I can watch him and enjoy it."

"No, Harry, you can't."

Harry glared into Ron's eyes. "Give me a good reason why not."

"You'll be like him."


	3. What Love Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Payback

Title: What Love Can Do  
Author: [](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/)  
Prompt: "Shackles"  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 100  
Category/Warnings:language

Date: April 16, 2007  
A/N: Sequel to [Payback](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/124085.html) \-- you don't have to read that first but it would make more sense if you did. This will be the last fic in this mini-story.  
A/N II: Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/)

~*~

Harry stood there, wand raised. He wanted to do it. He wanted to kill him. The bastard had taken his parents from him and had caused so many other people whom he had loved to die. If anyone deserved to die, he did.

But Ron was right. If he did it, then he was no better than Voldemort. Harry lowered his arm and turned to face Ron. "Please take me home."

Ron led Harry outside, looking back at what was left of Voldemort. It seemed as though Harry had finally been released from the shackles that had held him captive.


	4. Bliss

**Title:** Bliss  
**Author:** Sev1970[](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)  
**Prompt:** lavish  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:**100  
**Date:** June 18, 2007  
**A/N:** Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/)  
~*~

Harry rested his head on Ron's chest and looked up towards the threatening sky. Thunder had begun to rumble in the distance, but nothing could ruin the perfect moment. It wasn't every day that Harry's best friend told him he fancied him.

When Ron's hand found its way under his shirt, Harry's smile increased and he moaned. "Mm." When Ron lifted the shirt and raised Harry's head to remove it, Harry sighed and shivered. When Ron pinched the two nipples at the same time, Harry closed his eyes and moaned. Ron was going to kill him with this lavish treatment.


	5. Impending Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MPreg

**Title**: Impending Birth

**Author**: Sev1970  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 250

**Written**: March 24, 2008  
**Story**:  Slice O’Life mini-drabbles (25 words – I used ten of them and connected them to make a fic.)  
**Warnings**: MPreg

**A/N**: written for hrroundrobin on LJ

 

 

"Teddy needs his nappy changed, Harry. He stinks." Ron hands over Teddy to Harry, who is shaking his head.

"Oh no, it's your turn, Ron."

  
Ron hesitantly takes the baby back and holds him out in front of him as he walks to the nursery. Harry laughs and Ron glares.

  
"It's not that bad," Harry says as he leans against the door. Ron glares at him and scrunches his nose.

Harry laughs. "Practice makes perfect."

  
"There isn't enough practice to make changing nappies okay."

"Then you are in for a rough time, Ron, since you're about to be a daddy."

  
"What?" Ron asks as he stares ahead, his mouth open.

"You heard me. We're going to have a baby, Ron."

"You and I? A baby?"

  
Harry nods, his face alight with happiness. "Yeah."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, Ron. In nine months."

"But how?"

"How what? Did this happen? We're wizards, Ron."

  
"So I guess I should get used to changing nappies. I think I can do that."

"I knew you'd say that, Ron. I love you."

  
"I love you too, Harry. So why is it you who gets to carry the baby?"

"Er, you would want to carry a baby, Ron?"

  
"Yeah, I'd love to carry your baby, Harry." Ron smiles and nods when Teddy says something neither can understand. "Teddy thinks it a good idea."

  
"Then we'll have three children: Teddy, baby one and baby two. Our own little family." Harry grins.

"Mum is going to be so happy, Harry."


	6. In Other Words

**_In Other Words_**  
Author: Sev1970  
Prompt: "Houses / Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin"  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 100  
Category/Warnings: just fluff!

March 22, 2007

written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/) community

  
Harry sat on the steps. It was over -- Voldemort was dead. He looked to his left at Ron and noticed the cuts on his face and hands. Harry had a small gash in his leg and his shirt had been ripped to shreds, but he had never felt better. He had trained non-stop for half a year, had done what he had been asked. Now it was time for him to have some fun.

"We need some Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff."

Ron grinned. They hadn't used the code in a long time. "_Gratuitous sex right here_ sounds good to me."


	7. Irony

**Title**: Irony  
**Author**: [](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/)  
**Prompt**: Hidden  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count** (should be 100 words exactly): 100  
**Category/Warnings**: none  
**A/N**: Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/). Thanks to [](http://hedwigs-bane.livejournal.com/profile)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://hedwigs-bane.livejournal.com/), who gave me this idea in a reply to a comment I left for one of his drabbles. I hope you don't mind that I sort of borrowed the same idea that you had :-)

~*~

"The sooner we go out there, the sooner we can get this over with."

Harry heard the censure in Hermione's voice, and he felt horrible, really he did. But what choice did he have? It wasn't his fault that being homosexual was frowned upon. If he had his way, he and Ron would walk out there hand in hand. As it was, Hermione would have to do. He would parade her out there. It was wrong, but it was what everyone wanted. They would rather see their hero with a beard than a clean-shaven bloke.

Ron would remain hidden.


	8. LIfe and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Death

**Title**: Life and Death – Harry/Ron

**Author**: [](http://sev1970.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.insanejournal.com/)  
**Prompt**: life  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count** (should be 100 words exactly): 100  
**Category/Warnings**: Character death alluded to

**Written**: March 24, 2008  
**A/N**: It's been forever since I've written a drabble. Sorry it's so sad! When I saw the prompt, this idea popped into my mind and would not go away. Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/)

"We've had a good life, haven't we, Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron, we have," Harry said as he wiped his eyes. Ron's breathing and speech was laboured.

"Hey, no tears, Harry."

"If it were me lying there, you'd be upset, and don't say you wouldn't be, Ron."

"I'm sorry you're having to go through this, Harry, but I'm glad it's me who's going to go first. I don't think I could face losing you. I've had to watch everyone else in my family die. You're all I have left."

"And you're all I have left, Ron."

"I'll be waiting for you, Harry."


	9. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Death

**Title**: The End

**Author:** [](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/)  
**Prompt:** Scar  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:**100  
**Date:** June 13, 2007  
**Category/Warnings:** angst and character death  
**Author's Note:** Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/)

~*~

Facing Voldemort, Harry took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears falling down his pale face. He lifted his wand, and with a whisper, fell to the ground, A yelled curse from across the room then brought down the evil creature that had cost the wizarding world so much.

Seconds later, Ron stood in the rubble frantically calling Harry's name, not caring that the others were trying to get him to move. As much as he had wanted to believe it couldn't be true, there was no doubt now -- the final Horcrux had been the scar.


End file.
